Golden Fire
This fantasy-suspense story is about my FAMILY as VEHICLES having a fictional vehicular family as enemies. This is not a experiment. In fact, talking vehicles is a majority of what I write. Bold '''lettering is what stayed the same. The Hall Family, Protagonists '''Marcia Hall, 41 Jayden Andrew Hall, 41 Ciarra Dawn Hall, 14 Alexander '''Jayden Hall, '''12 Brandon Michael Hall, 10 Clay Daniel Hall, 8''' Sarah Rosey Hall, '''6 Carrots Crackers Peanuts Hall (our real-life robo dwarf) Appearances So, basically, I "painted" their (and mine) favorite colors on their favorite vehicle, and then, I looked at eye colors and added them onto the characters. Mom:' '''Purple mini-van with pink flowers on both sides, hazel eyes; healing superhero (Healing Hero) Dad: Black Lamborghini, grayish-blue eyes; Apparently a stealth ninja car (Master Shadow) (Daddy's choice) Me: Pink Avalanche with purple criss-cross on hood, dark blue eyes; spy (Agent D) Alexander: Yellow convertible with purple stripe down the middle, deep brown eyes; Teleportation into Minecraft (user: Alexiscreative321) Brandon: Neon-green Lamborghini with orange stripe down the middle, dark blue eyes; alien (Rago) Clay: Light blue Lamborghini with green stripe down the middle, dark blue eyes; superhero (Super Bolt) Sarah: Purple Jeep with pink sparkles (her choice), dark blue eyes; ninja (Mistress Ice) (her choice) '''Carrots: Top-half light brown, bottom-half white dwarf hamster, cute in general' Powers (Bold '''print for '''never-ending power roleplay) Mom: Healing, turns humanoid when becomes superhero Dad: Abilty to go almost invisible; completely invisible as ninja Me: Lava, '''changes appearance when secret identity comes on Alexander: '''Water Brandon: Fire Clay: Snow and Lightning Sarah: Ice Carrots: Speed and Strength Secret Identity Appearances Healing Hero: Brown hair, green eyes, purple dress, oregano headband-thing (she had lots ''of help from me) Master Shadow: Goes completely invisible Agent D (Me): Turns completely black; criss-cross red; gun on tire (not legal) Alexiscreative321: Peach skin, Yellow shirt, gray pants, brown shoes, purple cap Rago (rrar-go): he is green with a red stripe down the middle with red eyes and dark green rims (My brother typed this!!!) Super Bolt: white and light blue lightning bolts on the sides (Younger brother typed this) Mistress Ice: Turns black; sparkles don't show The Main Family, Antagonists May Sara Main, 30 Michael Steven Main, 28 Malachi Stewart Main, 12 Matthew Samuel Main, 10 Mia Sofia Main, 8 Melanie Scarlett Main, 6 Appearances The mother: Pink Lamborghini with purple flames, gray eyes The father: Red Charger with orange flames, grayish-blue eyes Malachi: Orange Charger with red flames, grayish-blue eyes Matthew: Orange Lamborghini with yellow flames, dark blue eyes Mia: Purple Charger with pink flames, gray eyes Melanie: Pink Lamborghini with red flames, grayish-blue eyes Powers The mother: Fire and Speed The father: Fire and Smoke Malachi: Fire and Smoke Matthew: Fire, Strength, Smoke, and Speed Mia: Fire and Speed Melanie: Fire and Smoke My P.O.V. (This is only tiny bit true) Hi, I am Ciarra Hall. '''I like to write stories about teenagers (13-19) surviving dangerous life.' Here in Trucktown, we end up doing that anyways. Most of my characters are 15 when they run into a traumatic problem. Here's a little bit of one of my stories. "One day in Sarendare (Sare-in-dar), a 15-year-old car named Steven Stayer accidentally crashed into a evil car named Derek Arren. Steven apoligized, but the car violently pushed him down and pulled a pistol out! The younger car was extremely scared, and said, 'It was just a accident!' Derek said, 'I will enjoy killing you sometime!' Steven sped away, beyond terrified." Yeah, my stories are sad and violent. This one is a W.I.P., but so far, something bad happens to Steven's parents. I won't tell you what. You'll have to figure it out for yourself! Of course, I'll continue to quote parts of Adventures In Sarendare. ''It's a good story so far. You guys should enjoy it. I go outside and play with Brandon. He is annoyed with Sarah for punching him. '''And when he's mad, Brandon's mad at ''everybody, including the ones who had nothing to do with it.' I ask if he wants to play Tag, but he says rudely, "No, stupid!" I sigh and say, "There was reason to call me Stupid! I had nothing to do with your dumb fight!" Now I'm getting angry. We decide to do a roleplay titled ''Lost In The Sea. It is a ongoing story. "Well, I am offically lost at sea," Sarah said in a annoyed tone. Her friend, Dan, said, "We'll find our way to shore eventually." Sarah shot Dan a annoyed look. A pirate ship pulled up next to their tiny raft. Sarah watched in horror as Dan was captured! She yelled, "Give him back! He's my friend!" One of the pirates sneered, "Oh well. Ye do not have to worry." Sarah said, "But pirates hurt people! So they must hurt living vehicles!" The ship started to pull away. Dan waved sadly, tears in his dark blue eyes. A human on another boat could tell they were teenagers, and yelled, "Don't take 'em 'way from each other! They're teens!" The pirates didn't listen, to the teenagers' sadness. And just like that, Dan was gone. Sarah broke down, and the sailor tried to comfort her, but there was no hope. '' I made up the roleplay on August 2nd, and the story above on October 29th after the game. "So now, I'm close to the pirate ship. Dan's super-happy. It has been a long mouth now, and I don't know how I'm still alive. Well, I've past a few islands, and me being a 15-year-old car, I can shake the tree to get fresh fruit. Yum yum! I hope Dan's being fed well. I don't want him to be malnourished! Soon, I hear something blow up! In dismay, I look at what used to be the raft, but it's gone. And in pieces." I had continued the story. Brandon continues with, "I look on in horror at the ruined raft. I think, ''If Sarah had been on it.... I yell, 'Guys! Why'd you destroy my friend's raft!? If she'd been on it she would've been killed!' Captain Sealer waves his hand, dismissing the cruel act. I lose my temper, and say, 'Do you even care!?' I drive off the plank in anger and land into the water. Captain Sealer sends a cannonball after me, to my horror. I black out." Again, I take over. "I drive into the water to save Dan from drowning. When I manage to pull him ashore, he's extremely dented. I think he'll be unconscious for quite some time. I hope he won't die! A police boat comes to the island, seeing me and Dan on it. He says, 'How did you kids get here?" He frowns when he sees me semi-holding a unconscious Dan. I tell him everything. He says, 'Lift your friend onto me, and I'll get him to mainland fast. I'll get you after getting him to shore.' I say, 'Okay. Always the wounded one first.' The boat smiles." Dad's P.O.V. My problem is that my children keep getting into dangerous situations. This is despite the fact that they keep getting grounded for life for the last dumb thing. Keep returning for updates on how I save the day alot.